


Quinn's Love Life

by stellacadente



Series: Dreams of Empire [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/pseuds/stellacadente
Summary: At least it's not in the format of a resume!





	Quinn's Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another in a series of backstories and supporting text for my main Female Sith Warrior/Malavai Quinn romance, The Spaces In Between.

Malavai Quinn met Derianne Fostar, The One True Love of His Life, while still in prep school. Though it was a military prep school, not everyone who went there went into the military. There were many children of wealthy Kaasians who sent them there for the prestige; it was a top notch academic program as well as providing military discipline and physical training. More than a few of his classmates were the “wild ones” whose parents sent them there to settle down. She wanted to be a doctor, a surgeon, and was as smart as Quinn, if not more so. She went along with the military stuff because she was physically strong and capable and enjoyed competing and winning. 

Because of her influence, Quinn thought he wanted to be a surgeon, too. His parents supported it: His physician mother because she knew he had the brains, drive and singular focus one needed to succeed; his father worried that Malavai was too introverted to become a successful officer, or at least, he foresaw more troubles than he wanted for his only son. Surgeons are supposed to be brilliant and standoffish, traits his son excelled at. 

But during their last year, Quinn began to change. He did very well in all of the military prep courses, was praised by teachers he idolized for his understanding of military tactics, history and analytical skills. Shortly before graduation (Derianne graduated top of the class, he was second), he declared his intention to enlist in the military academy for officer training. The girl was devastated, but not deterred in her own goals. After the graduation dance, they slept together for the first and only time, each was of course the other’s first as well.  They made some vague promises to stay in touch, and Quinn attempted as best as he could to comply with that promise, but by the end of their first terms, they both knew it was over and gave up. 

Quinn had a bed-warming partner or two during his academy years, but he was far more concerned with grades and performance in classwork than in the bedroom, and nothing ever developed into a relationship. He earned a reputation as being far more focused on his classwork and eventually, even his blossoming good looks were ignored by his classmates. No one quite met up with the standards of his first, but no matter. He knew he had a stellar career before him. His mother was happy, though his father still quietly skeptical. 

Quinn graduated top of his class and was, somewhat to his surprise, assigned to the mobile infantry under Moff Broysc. He had requested a posting in Military Intelligence analysis, which would have kept him on DK, but no matter. He quickly established himself as a force to be reckoned with: loyal, brilliant, workaholic. He had one relationship with another lieutenant, but he wasn’t attentive enough for her and he couldn’t see it. She moved on; he barely noticed. 

Then, in short order, his father died. Druckenwell happened. He spent months in prison. His grieving mother disowned him. He refused to take a plea bargain and gain a way out, and when Darth Baras appeared to salvage his career, Quinn gladly acquiesced to a posting on Balmorra. 

His “rugged good looks” did not go unnoticed by some of his bored female colleagues. He hooked up with one particularly beautiful lieutenant (never a superior, never an enlisted person!) but she was promoted and transferred a few months later. His next two relationships played out almost the same way. He got the message after that and simply stopped any type of romantic or physical involvement. 

Then one day, when he’d been on Balmorra about six years, an off-world trader started making regular runs to supply the Imperial garrison. Logistics being Quinn’s specialty (no one else wanted to do it, he did it well, people were happy, it was how he socialized, etc…), he was the one who dealt with her. She was just shy of 30 years old, cybernetic implants, a Republic upbringing and accent. He fell completely in love with her. His real, genuine first love at age 33. 

They quickly fell into a physical relationship. Rheija had declared loyalty to the Empire, and only served Empire worlds, although she did negotiate deals on unaligned planets and with the Hutts. She was gone more than she was on Balmorra, although she did spend all her off time on planet with him. Quinn knew instinctively that marriage wasn’t on the table, and he didn’t care. He didn’t consider himself marriage material anymore anyway. He’d given up on his dream of a doting wife and children and a series of better positions until he was one day Moff Quinn. He just didn’t want to be alone. She gave him something to look forward to. 

After one particularly long absence, Rheija returned. They said “hello, I missed you,” and fell immediately into bed. After several hours, Rheija informed Quinn she has something to tell him. It didn’t sound good, and it wasn’t: She produced a large fire gem ring and announced she was marrying a “dashing ship’s captain” but wanted to say goodbye properly. 

He kicked her out. She was barely able to gather all her clothes before he opened the door to his quarters and said he never wanted to see her again. 

Just under three years goes by, and one day, a beautiful, brown-skinned Sith storms into his ready room and the story we all know begins. 

Derianne ended up marrying the heir of an incredibly wealthy and connected DK family who graduated the year before she did and is, by the time Quinn joins the SW’s ship, already an admiral. She gave up medicine to raise children and oversee his family’s very large holdings on Dromund Kaas and throughout the Empire. 

Rumor had it that she frequently took lovers. Quinn never answered her holocalls.


End file.
